fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kairilina part 2
Later that night, Aqua was seated to her favorite chair with Kairi sitting on the bridge of her nose while Ib, Viola, and Nagisa sat on her shoulders and her dog named Christmas by the fireplace. "How about the story of the noble dog who saved the king from the wicked wizard. Once upon a time-" Aqua began, but Kairi interrupted her. "Oh, Mother, please." Kairi said. "Are there any stories about the little people?" “Yeah like us!” Nagisa shouted as Ib and Viola nodded. "As a matter of fact, there are, girls. Look." Aqua explained and flipped through the book. Kairi slid down on her mother's nose and Aqua caught her in her hand. She slid down it and went onto the beautifully illustrated book to a page of dazzling beings dancing around the flowers. Each fairy was lovely, dressed in lavish clothing. Some had children of nature, others looked more like the elegant aristocrats. "They are little, just like me. But…but what are those?" Ib asked curiously pointing to the picture as she, Nagisa and Viola climbed down. "They're wings, Ib. These are fairies and fairies have wings so they can fly." Aqua said. "Mother, have you ever seen a fairy?" Viola asked. The woman looked pensive for a second. "Well, I thought I did once." "Really?" "Yes and here, the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding." "And they lived happily ever after." "Most likely." Aqua laughed. "Well, I guess it could work best if two people are about the same size." Kairi said. "Yes, of course." Aqua said a little unsure. The girls sighed sadly, "Well that's not fair. I must be the only little person in the whole world. We wish we were big." "No, girls, no." Aquaa said to them kindly, "Don't ever wish to be anything, but what you are. Bedtime dear, it's been a long day. You must go to sleep now." She picked up her tiny daughters and put them in a large walnut bed in their giant cradle. "Sleep tight." "Mother, will you please leave the book open?" Nagisa asked. "I'd want to look at the pictures when I go to sleep." "But of course, my dear." Aqua answered as she put her walnut bed on the windowsill. Carefully, she set and open the book up in front of Kairi and the girls. "Goodnight, mother." Kairi, Ib, Viola, and Nagisa said. "Goodnight, girls." Aqua said. She turned to Christmas and said, "You take good care of them, Christmas." When Aqua left the room, Kairi turned to the brilliant full moon, before climbing out her bed, gazing from the luminous silver sphere and painting of the fairies she'd grown to love. Unable to love, Kairi, Ib, Viola, and Nagisa did what they always did when they couldn't sleep: sing. The girls had sweet voices that sounded like the chime of a small gold bell. Kairi, Ib, Viola, and Nagisa: We know there's someone Somewhere Someone Who's sure to find us Soon Soon, the girls started to dance to the song they were singing. After the rain goes There are rainbows I'll find my rainbow Soon Here, Christmas hopped up on one of the chairs, enjoying the sound of Kairi's voice. Soon, in a world be just pretend Soon a happy ending Love, can you hear us If you're near me Sing your song Sure and strong And…soon As soon as she finished, she wondered, "I wonder if there are such things as fairies." “I bet there is.” Viola said. Far off the gardens and hidden from the humans the forest was alive with wonder as the heat of summer begins to fade for the golding of autumn. There deep within the heart of ancient woods, where wild beauty and natural disorder welcomed all those who entered the forest, the trees rustled with life and laughter danced on the wind. Rapidly from the Vale of the Fairies, a group of multicolored lights which flew with the speed of a shooting star over the fields. The colors below soon gave way to the red, orange, yellow and brown of Autumn. Kim Possible and Tea Gardner were riding on strage caravans pulled by butterflies using their staves to make autumn alongs with Tiana and Megara and the fairies. And causing this was an entire caravan of small magical creatures: Fairies. Leading the group are two 'fairies" The first was a man with shoulder length black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing a black suit; he's Hagi. The second was a woman with long dark blue hair and mahogany colored eyes wearing a pink dress, white gloves, and pink heels; she's Saya Otonashi, Hagi's wife. But something was missing among the celebration which Saya noticed. "Oh, don't look now, my dear, but our son and his guards are missing again." Saya said. "So they are. I think he feels silly riding that pegasus we gave him." Hagi said. "Why should he feel silly?" Saya asked. "It doesn't make the right impression on the young ladies." Hagi said. "Well, what about impression on the court? Hagi, my love, it is the autumn today and we have begun the golding of the leaves. He should be here." Hagi then said, "Saya-" "He'll hurt himself. I hope he's not buzzing the vales on that wretched mosquito. He is crowned prince, for heavens sake." Saya said. Hagi laughed, "Saya, have you forgotten what it's like to be 16?" Category:Thumbelina Fanfictions Category:Thumbelina Fanmakes Category:Thumbelina Parodies Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanmakes